U.S. application Ser. No. 560,699, filed Nov. 20, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,643 discloses techniques involving the provision of vibration absorbing material for handles of sporting equipment. A particularly useful example of such equipment is golf clubs wherein the vibration absorbing material is provided on the gripping area of the club. Other types of sporting equipment and devices having handles to be gripped also may incorporate the vibration absorbing material.
The techniques disclosed in Ser. No. 560,699 include the provision of an inner core around the shaft of the handle in the gripping area. The inner core has a plurality of spaced rigid projections provided in the gripping area to thereby provide rigidity during use of the article. The vibration absorbing material surrounds the inner core with its support structure so that the vibration absorbing material is the sole material contacted by the user when gripping the handles during the use of the article. The vibration absorbing material has various characteristics which are particularly desirable for use of the article.